The Ninja Identity
'"The Ninja Identity" '''is the thirty-fifth episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja ''and the first part of a special double-length episode with "The Ninja Supremacy." It premiered on October 12, 2013. Synopsis When Randy inadvertently mind-wipes himself and develops amnesia, Howard must fill in as the Ninja until Randy can get his memory back. Plot The episode starts off with Randy looming over his Norrisville Dam project. Howard comes in dressed as the founder of the dam. At first, Randy is impressed, but after he learns Howard worked on the costume rather than his speech, Randy becomes irritated. Sudden a scorpion-like robot, Psycho Bot, shows up. Randy puts on his Ninja Suit and goes to fight the robot. After Randy seems to have defeated the robot, it nevertheless gets up again to battle. Viceroy reveals to McFist that the robot's learning chip analyzes the moves of the Ninja so that it can perfectly counter the attack. Randy realizes that the robot is learning and that it's nearly unstoppable; the only way he is able to beat it is by accidentally knocking himself and it off the roof of Norrisville High and crashing into the ground. Afterwards, Randy, annoyed that he cannot defeat the robot, consults the NinjaNomicon. There, he finds a door to the "Utimate Lesson." Several times, Randy tries to open the door with no luck, but when he finally does, he is mind-wiped and forgets everything, including who he is. Meanwhile, Psycho-Bot has survived and manages to repair itself, learning about fear, despair, and anger in the process. Howard sees that Randy is acting as if he remembers nothing; not believing him at first, but finally realizing that Randy really did lose his memory, Howard tries desperately to make him remember who he is as Psycho-Bot rampages in the school. Howard finally gets the ninja suit from Randy's possession and puts it on to fight the robot. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Psycho-Bot *McFist *Viceroy *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *Bash Johnson *Bucky Hensletter *Mick *Principal Slimovitz *Robo-Ape *Sundown *Theresa Fowler Background characters *The Creep *Buttermaker *Cynthia *Dancing Fish *Doug Jaminski *Doug *Glenn *Harry *Juggo *Mike Moe *Morgan *Ranginald Bagel *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie *Nameless Girl with Big Eyelashes *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair *Nameless Girl with Long Black Hair *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *This episode and "The Ninja Supremacy" make up the show's second special, the first being "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles." *The title is a play on the 2002 action spy film, ''The Bourne Identity. *The "Van Dam" is probably a punning reference to action star Jean-Claude Van Damme, while the name of its creator, Victor Von Van, puns on the Marvel comics villain, Victor von Doom, AKA Dr. Doom. *The Air Fist and the Earth Attack are referenced in this episode, but not used. *The animation for Randy's Ninja transformation from "Last Stall on the Left" is reused in this episode. *It's shown that Randy was wrong about the NinjaNomicon's not having a mindwipe in "Gossip Boy," as it has one under the title of "The Ultimate Lesson" which mind-wipes Randy. * The third obvious tease between Randy and Theresa Fowler happens in this episode, but this time originating with Randy. He seems pleased when Theresa hugs him to thank him (while as the Ninja) and comments that she smells like rainbows. * The beginning where Randy looms over his project as if he is a giant may be a reference to a scene in the anime Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan), which is itself based on a famous woodblock by Utagawa Kuniyoshi, Souma no furudairi (Takiyasha the Witch and the Skeleton Spectre). *The music playing in the background while Psycho-Bot is skating is based on the "Waltz of the Flowers" from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1